


We'll both be standing tall

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory doesn't settle in well and feels more than a little hopeless before Roberto can assure him it will be fine, just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll both be standing tall

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. That is all.

Cory’s apartment is barely furnished, forget about decorated. It’s painted, at least. He carries his laptop around to show Roberto around, but really it just makes him sad because Roberto isn’t there to show him where to put their pictures and how he should organize his closet. But he forces a smile when he sits down on the couch and Roberto can see him. It doesn’t do any good because Roberto _knows_ him.

“Baby, it’s going to be just fine. We can still see each other and we’ll talk all the time. I promise,” Roberto says, and Cory loses it.

He uses the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe his eyes and he sees Roberto frown.

“Cory, look at me.” He obliges, covers his mouth with his hand. “You are going to be alright. If I have to fly out there every time we have a long weekend, then I will. And you know I will.”

“I didn’t want to go,” he sobs despite himself. “I didn’t want to leave.”

“I know, darling, I know. I don’t know why this happened, but you just have to be strong. You’ll come to like your teammates, and I’ll always be here for you.”

Cory lets that comfort him as he’s falling asleep in a different apartment in a different city in a different country.

…

It takes time but Cory relaxes and fits in and he _shines_ with his new team. Roberto receives hundreds of texts every day from him—some of them happy, some of them nostalgic, most of them incredibly sweet and adoring.

“What’s he say now, Lu?” Ryan asks, failing at attempting to ignore Chris, who’s snuggled up to his side and whispering for something.

Roberto studies the screen of his phone, Cory’s little green text bubble and the, _I love you more than anything and I want to be there to kiss you when you win,_ looking back at him.

“Just the usual,” he answers, stuffs his phone in his hoodie because Cory likes to text him when he’s working out to keep Roberto motivated. ““I love you; I miss you.””

He shrugs like he’s not dying to hold Cory when he can’t sleep because his job always weighs so heavily on his mind.

…

Once Cory is more comfortable in New Jersey and in his own skin down there, he gets the spark back in his voice and Roberto knows that means good things.

“Good things” translates into phone sex and—even better—Skype sex. The laptop is on the most perfect angle so Cory can see Roberto stretched out on his back— _his body is so long it goes on for miles_ —stroking himself slow and steady like he loves. Cory, still wrapped in his blanket because he didn’t think it would be so embarrassing to do this, is flushed high up on his cheeks and trembling for how badly he wants to come.

“Let me see you, sweetheart, come on,” Roberto croons once he’s come, the image so vivid and fresh in Cory’s mind.

Cory lets the blanket slide down his shoulders and he hears the catch in Roberto’s breath. He tries not to blush and hide and really he’s not cut out for this—he’s just too _shy._ But Roberto is there with verbal support because he’s unable to give physical support at the moment.

“Touch yourself, Cory, just pretend I’m there. And I’ll be there in two weeks for Christmas. Then we can do this for real. Come on, that’s it, baby. God, you’re so gorgeous like this.”

Roberto’s voice is deep and husky and Cory whimpers as he strokes himself, his hand slick with precum and a little bit of lube.

“Keep talking,” Cory forces out. He’s leaned back on a stack of pillows with knees bent so Roberto can see everything and he knows Roberto loves it just from how he groans.

“I’m too old to be getting hard again, Christ. Oh, Cory, I can’t even begin to say how sexy this is. I wish I was there to kiss you and make love to you because I know you’re just dying for me inside you, aren’t you, baby?”

Cory cries out, nods furiously. “Yes, yes, Roberto.”

“Come for me, darling, I can tell you’re so close. Let go for me, my sweet. I want to see you unravel.”

He comes with a violent arching of his back and a shout of Roberto’s name. It leaves him boneless and breathless and split open raw for God to see how ruined he is. He doesn’t clean the mess on his belly, just pulls the computer closer and lies over on his side. He cries because sex always leaves him so vulnerable and willing to let out his pain or happiness.

“Oh, angel,” Roberto sighs like it’s a prayer. “It’s alright. Everything is going to be fine.”

Cory just curls up around his laptop and shivers. Roberto stays on with him until Cory is exhausted and has no more tears.

“Cory, are you listening to me?”

He nods miserably, lower lip still trembling.

“Darling, I want you to take a shower, okay? I want you to take a shower and drink some water and text me when you go to bed. I’ll call you to say goodnight and before you know it I’ll be down there tucking you in right beside me. It’s all going to be fine, I promise you.” Roberto looks so sure and yet Cory knows how this is destroying him.

Cory nods again, and they say their not-goodbyes before disconnecting. He showers on autopilot, but the water feels good and afterwards he can slip into the soft t-shirt Roberto gave him before he left. He drinks a huge glass of water and he’s grateful Roberto knew exactly what he needed. He only has to strip the top blanket off before he gets into bed and he grabs his phone off the nightstand, curls up on his side. The room is dark and cool and Cory is warm under his covers and when he hears Roberto’s voice he’s even warmer.

Just like every night, Roberto says a prayer in French and he always prays for Cory and his wellbeing and it makes Cory tear up again. Roberto is always sure to say sweet things during their nightly conversations because he wholeheartedly believes what you hear last are the things you dream about. Cory is skeptical but rarely dreams of anything but Roberto and how dearly he loves him.

“I’ll be there in just two weeks and I even get to see you play. We’re going to have a great time and then we can bother everyone with our annoying stories and photographs.”

Cory can’t help but giggle, because Roberto just loves showing off their relationship to the guys and making them gag.

“I love it when you laugh. It makes me feel warm knowing I made you laugh. I can’t wait to see you and kiss you and hold you until I absolutely have to give you up.”

He sniffles despite himself and Roberto backtracks.

“Oh, _ange_ , I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you again.”

“No, no it’s okay. I’m more excited than anything,” Cory responds, pushes the tears away. “I’m fine.”

He can hear the smile in Roberto’s voice. “That’s right, babe. You’re fine. We’re going to be just fine.”


End file.
